


Tant de choses

by Itannya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itannya/pseuds/Itannya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tant de choses qu’on ne sait pas. Il y a tant de choses qu’on ignore. Notre futur, notre présent, parfois, et même notre passé... Tout finit par tomber dans l’oubli, de toute façon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tant de choses

_Tant de choses qu’on ne sait pas. Il y a tant de choses qu’on ignore. Notre futur, notre présent, parfois, et même notre passé..._

_Tout finit par tomber dans l’oubli, de toute façon. On ignore l’avenir et ce qu’il nous réserve. Tant de choses qu’on croit connaître._

_On ignore comment on est réellement perçu, ce que nous cachent nos amis, leurs pensées les plus intimes...Alors? Que savons-nous?_

_Qu’est-ce qui nous rattache ici? D’où viennent ces fils invisibles qui nous retiennent?_

 

Je me rappelle quand je l’ai vu pour la première fois. Il était par terre, tout petit et tout faible. Il se faisait toujours intimider. Il était pathétique. Les autres l’étaient autant que lui, de toute façon. Mais cela n’a pas d’importance. Le monde est baigné de souffrance. De douleurs. De mensonges. Lui, je ne sais pas comment il voit la vie. Pour moi, la vie n’est qu’un tissu de mensonges. On ne peut jamais être sûrs de quelque chose sans l’avoir vérifié. Je me sens pareil avec lui, j’ai l’impression que tout ce qu’il me dit, il le pense, qu’il partage avec moi ces moments parce qu’il m’apprécie. J’ai l’impression qu’on peut appeler ça de l’amitié. Mais c’est toujours comme ça, non? Toujours cette belle impression jusqu’au jour où la vérité éclate. C’était comme ça avant avec mon frère. Mais il m’a menti sur toute la ligne. Comment faire confiance après?

 

C’est lui qui a eu l’idée de s’embraquer dans le club de volley. Je l’ai seulement suivi, pourquoi? J’ai vraiment envie de le croire. J’ai envie de croire qu’il reste avec moi juste parce qu’il ne se fait pas tabasser quand je suis là. Malgré tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi il ferait ça. Il est trop simple, trop bon, trop... trop lui. Lorsque je suis à ses côtés, je suis dans un monde complètement différent. Tout est simple, beau, tout va toujours bien et l’hypocrisie n’a pas sa place. Ça ne m’étonnerait pas qu’il ne sache même pas ce que ça veut dire...

Il est là, toujours rayonnant, il se donne à fond, travaille, s’améliore et manque pourtant encore de confiance en lui. S’il savait le nombre de choses qu’il fait et que moi, moi, j’en suis incapable. Incapable de prendre tout autant au sérieux. Je n’arrive pas à m’attacher à quelque chose, à avoir une raison de me battre. Je n’arrive plus à donner ma confiance. Je n’arrive plus à sourire de bonheur, j’ai oublié comment on fait. Mais lui, qui se trouve si imparfait, continue à se battre. À sourire. Je ne veux pas qu’il cesse de sourire. Jamais.

Et pendant que je dis tout ça, j’oublie certaines choses. J’ai presque l’air dépressif. Mais il faut comprendre, c’est comme ça que je fonctionne. Mais il m’a beaucoup aidé. J’ai dit plus haut que je suis incapable de faire confiance. Faux. Je lui fais confiance, à lui. Je le crois lorsqu’il complimente mes nouvelles lunettes. Quand il me dit qu’il voudrait pratiquer avec moi après l’école. J’ai aussi dit que je ne peux m’attacher à quelque chose. Il y a enfin une chose à laquelle je m’attache en ce monde. C’est lui. Je ne peux plus m’en passer, de ses commentaires enfantins, de ses taches de rousseurs. De la douceur de sa main dans la mienne, tard le soir. De nos longues conversations sous les étoiles, de ses grands yeux où se reflètent les vagues de l’océan.

Je ne peux plus m’en passer, parce que je l’aime. Et parce que je crois que c’est réciproque.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà pour ma première fic publiée sur ce site! c'est une de mes plus courtes, c'est vraiment un record ;w;  
> J'espère que vou savez aimé, surtout!!!  
> Itannya *w*


End file.
